marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 36
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Sam Labowe's Henchmen ** Henshaw ** Slagg Other Characters: * Sheriff Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Jack Keller | Inker2_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = An elderly ranch owned named Adams and his daughter are being terrorized by men in the employ of Mr. Saunders who has been trying with little success to convince Adams to sell his land and so he has sent me to force him to sell. Just before things get too rough, Kid Colt happens by and intervenes. He beats the leader of the gang senseless and sends them all packing. Thanked for his help, Adams invites Kid Colt inside for coffee and explains that Saunders has been after his land because he has the best water in the territory, and Saunders plans on seizing control of it to make money off of local ranchers. Adams has refused to sell his land because it's been in his family for generations. Kid Colt decides to stay in town and help Adams in dealing with Saunders. Meanwhile, Saunders learns about Kid Colt's interference and has called a hired gun by the name of Fletch Gallo to deal with the situation. Fletch then goes to the Adams ranch and challenges Kid Colt to a gun fight. The Kid refuses to fight without cause, but agrees to show off his shooting skills. Adams' daughter Ginny warns Kid Colt not to reach for his guns. Not trusting Fletch either, the Kid tosses a pan of soapy water he was washing with in Gallo's face. While the Kid is going for his guns, Fletch takes a shot at him, but his soapy hands throw off his aim and only succeeds in wounding Kid Colt's shoulder instead of killing him. With the Kid armed with his guns, Gallo flees the scene. After Ginny patches Kid Colt up, the Kid decides to go and deal with Saunders directly, despite Ginny's protests that he can't out shoot the entire gang with a wounded arm. Kid Colt goes anyway, meeting up with Saunders and his men at the Silver Spur Saloon. Confronting Saunders, he demands to know where Fletch Gallo is but Saunders plays dumb. When Fletch appears on the balcony of the saloon, he tries to shoot Kid Colt in the back, but the Kid whirls around and uses Saunders as a human shield. After Saunders is shot dead, Kid Colt draws and kills Fletch. With the battle over, Kid Colt exits the saloon to find Adams and his daughter had come to see the outcome of the battle. With Saunders dead, Adams thanks Kid Colt for his help and Ginny kisses him as a reward for helping and tries to convince him to stay, but Kid Colt politely declines knowing that he is not destined to settle down. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Saunders * Other Characters: * * Adams Races and Species: * * Locations: * Silver Spur Saloon * Dodge City | StoryTitle3 = Rustler's Noose | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Black Rider | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Dan Loprino | Inker4_1 = Dan Loprino | Inker4_2 = Carl Burgos | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Dr. Matthew Masters is riding through town on his horse Ichabod when he crosses paths with a newcomer named Deuce Dixon. Dixon tells Masters to get out of his way, but when Matthew tells Dixon there is room enough on the road for them to pass, Dixon decides to have fun by slapping Ichabod and sending the horse galloping away and sending Masters tumbling off his horse to the ground. Dixon then tells Masters that he intends to set up a gambling hall in Leadville and rides off. Knowing that a gambling hall is trouble and suspecting that Dixon is a cheat who will swindle the locals of their money, Masters slips away and changes into the Black Rider. The Black Rider forces himself into Dixon's gambling house and makes him a bet: 30 ounces of gold in a high card draw. While the Black Rider is focusing on the game, one of Dixon's men replaces the Black Rider's gold with a bag of gold stolen from the Sage City Bank. When the Black Rider wins the game, Dixon tells the Black Rider that he runs a lawful casino and points out the Black Rider's "stolen" gold and asks one of his men to get the sheriff. When the sheriff arrives, he confirms that the Black Rider -- or at least someone disguised as him -- robbed the Sage City Bank a few days prior. The Black Rider goes off peacefully at first, but suddenly turns on the lawmen and knocks them out. The Black Rider then rushes back into the casino hall, where he guns down Dixon's men. Dixon, fearful for his life, confesses that he disguised himself as the Black Rider in order to rob the bank. The Black Rider then decides that they are going to play roulette and that the loser forfeits his life. Unable to use the controls on the wheel to rig the game, Dixon lunges for his gun instead, but the Black Rider is faster than the crooked gambler and guns him down before he has a chance to shoot. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mrs. King * Jig * Sheriff Races and Species: * * Locations: * * Sage City | StoryTitle5 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Jack Keller | Inker5_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Kid Colt watches a train crossing the new line and decides to race his horse Steel along side it. However as he approaches he sees what appear to be Comanche warriors attacking the train. The attackers kill the train conductor causing the train to derail before they flee the scene. Kid Colt rushes to help the passengers, aiding a young woman named Miss Sally, whose father owns the railroad. She explains that his father put his money on the line and the attacks on it threaten to ruin him financially. However, Kid Colt finds the attack mighty suspicious as it was unwarranted and senseless and decides to investigate. He goes to the local Comanche tribe and meets with their chief, White Eagle. White Eagle tells Kid Colt that he has not ordered any attacks on the train. Returning to town he convinces Sally's father Mr. Forbes to run another train, promising to protect it. As he leaves he hears a mob of inflamed locals planning to go to war against the Comanches. Kid Colt tells them to disband, but then they try to attack him, but Kid Colt manages to send them packing with his superior shooting skills. One of the men in the mob goes back to his boss, Crawley who is really behind the attacks on the Forbes line, as he is trying to bankrupt the line so that his lucrative coach business continues making a profit. He orders his men to disguise themselves as Comanches and attack the line again. However this time around, Kid Colt is in the train and attacks the impostors. As the battle rages, suddenly the real Comanches arrive and slay their impostors. With the train making it's run without further issue the Forbes family thanks Kid Colt for his help. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Crowley * Flint Other Characters: * ** * * George Races and Species: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}